Selene's alternate personalities
This article focuses on Selene's Alternate personalities. Just like Mike, Selene suffers Multiple Personality Disorder. Raven Raven is the first alternate personality of Selene. Raven's a tough girl with little to no respect for authority and only listens to a few people but she's actually a kind protective sister to Selene. She has reality warping/material conversion powers like Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Dwayne McCall (Static Shock). Like Chester, she appears whenever Selene gets angry or annoyed. Once she's trigged, her braid goes on the opposite side and her eyes become violet. Raven has odd taste buds as eating pizza with candy toppings or chocolate cake with okonomiyaki (a Japanese pancake-like food). Like Mike and Selene, she's closer to Manitoba. In Talent Show Action, In DarkWing Buggy, In Treasure of Duckberg, In The Fearing House, In To Catch a Fairy, Artemis Artemis is the second alternate personality of Selene. She's an athletic of Selene and the most health conscious next to Dove. She can be boastful and stubborn enjoying a good challenge from others mostly from her model and big sister figure Svetlana. But while Artemis loves to be athletic, she also loves to read and listens to music and is a big fan of musicals and hip hop. Her trigger is similar to how Svetlana's triggered and her braid goes to the back like a ponytail and her eyes become violet. In Logo Loco-Motive, In Talent Show Action, In Skultimate Frights, In To Catch a Fairy, Dove Dove is Selene's third alternate personality. While most of the time Dove is the most peaceful of the personas due to her love of nature and animals she does have a bit of a dark side who Raven and Artemis dubbed the Shadow Queen. She is calm, logical, and superior intelligence. She also can find someway to make sure things go alright. She is a bit of an environmentalist, normally defacing or prtesting things that affect animals. As of that, she is a total vegan. She's also a big sister figure to Hime. She is triggered when Selene putsa flower in her hair, mostly a daisy and Dove weaves more into her braid and her eyes become violet. Her power is the control of plants, can understand animals, and see people's auras. In Talent Show Action, In DarkWing Buggy, In Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion, In Family Décor Party, In To Catch a Fairy, Hime Hime is Selene's fourth alternate personality. As the youngest Hime is the most happy go lucky of the bunch, she loves cute things, and is the most naïve of Selene's personas. Hime loves magical girl animes ranging from Pretty Cure to Sailor Moon. She even draws her own manga which she dubbed Pretty Magic Princess Hime-chan based on herself and the people in Selene's life. She has a huge sweet tooth and is normally seen eating cake if she gets scared of upset. There are two people she goes to either her big "sissy" Dove or she will find Mike ripping his shirt calling out her Big Brother Vito to protect her. Her trigger is when Selene holds a magical girl item: real or toy, When Selene's Hime, her hair goes into pigtails, then mysteriously puts on a magical girl costume in split seconds (which Mike and Cameron can't explain it), and her eyes become violet. Her powers are able to control water and is the healer of the group. In Logo Loco-Motive, In Talent Show Action, In Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion, In To Catch a Fairy, Category:Characters Category:Females